


Rendevouz With Me and You

by mageknight



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageknight/pseuds/mageknight
Summary: Seth finds Ephraim trying to sneak out one morning and questions him on his intentions. Ephraim sorrowfully admits he is doing some private shopping, and Seth refuses to let Ephraim leave without him. What follows is a very confusing and emotional day for the Knight.





	Rendevouz With Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> ((comm fic 2 whoooooooooooo  
> this ones for my best friend kid who doesnt have an ao3 twitter or tumblr so its hard to credit him here so just trust me  
> everyones like what seth/ephraim is a thing and it is and its great and you should try it some times  
> also this fic ended up being exactly 2500 words on pure accident.

A little bit past 5 AM, the sun had not yet risen. But Seth had promptly awoken and was on his way to tend to his normal tasks. That, and to straighten his bearings; social jetlag tended to hang over him during the early morning. But who could care, when he had so much he was endowed to. So much that he was thankful for.

 

He yawned, lips sleepily slipping into a smile. Even the mere thoughts of his cherished ones could cheer him up easily. He drowned out the clicking of his riding boots on the gravel with thoughts of those he held so close. Seth was not much of a daydreamer, but who could blame the man for caring so much. 

 

While he was not one to brag, Seth likely would not be as content with his life if it had not been for his ever exciting company. The lovely ladies, L’Arachel and Eirika, did keep him quite busy with their ventures, and other boon companions such as Joshua made life unpredictable. Yet, they were all bested by Ephraim. Bold and fearless, there never was a dull moment. It could help Seth slip from his unsightly maturity, Ephraim made him a unique sort of happy.

 

It was no wonder that Seth noticed him, even in Ephraim’s secrecy. His mindfulness was cut short when Seth noticed a hooded figure climbing on top of a nearby storage shed. Before they could hop the fence, Seth intercepted.

 

“Stop! Show yourself and state your purpose, or may the gods blink at your lost tongue!” Seth’s reaction caused the figure to flash his face for a moment. It only took that slight glimpse for Seth to recognize Ephraim, but this did not leave him any less shocked. He leaned forward to get a better look, and pondered outloud. “What are you up to at this hour, Prince Ephraim?”

 

He stiffened and froze, luckily keeping his footing to the roof. “Seth!” Ephraim scolded, “Not so loud! Forbid anyone besides you see me.” Seth crinkled his eyebrows, but still walked closer so he could keep his voice low. It wasn’t like Ephraim was up to anything nefarious.

 

Ephraim slid down the shingles, careful to not knock any off as to not lose footing, and hung his head over the side of the roof. “Is there a reason for all of this?” Seth asked, wracked with curiosity. Ephraim huffed and pushed the hood of his cloak down. “I am… running an errand for someone.” Ephraim admitted, “I cannot allow anyone to know. It’s a confidential matter.”

 

This did not soothe Seth at all. He walked over, dusted a stray woodchip off of Ephraim’s dangling hand, and looked at him very sternly. “From the manner you are always acting in, with all due respect, my liege, I cannot help but think you are getting yourself into trouble.” Ephraim groaned and went limp. “And, while you may be content with this idea, I worry for your safety all the sa-”

 

“I’m going shopping.” Ephraim sighed.

 

Seth cocked an eyebrow. “Shopping?”

 

“If you don’t believe me, I guess you will just be at my heels then.” Ephraim half teased, half moped. Seth knew that despite the teasing, he meant this in all seriousness. He looked Ephraim up and down before continuing.

 

“While I believe you, Prince Ephraim, I…” Seth struggled to find his words, “What sort of shopping requires all of this?” Ephraim saw his point, he did look like a homeless thief in the night. Seth was still not letting up though, “And why sneak out? I could have taken you into town early if you so needed to!”

 

Ephraim walked up close and placed his hands on Seth’s shoulders. “You talk awfully loud for such a modest man.” He joked. “While I may just be shopping, it is a secret affair, you see. No one can know of it. For now, at least,” Ephraim kicked the toe of his shoe into the dirt, “do you understand?”

 

Seth stood with Ephraim for a good moment, contemplating what he should do. The responsible thing would to be to press harder, but Ephraim was his closest friend, after all. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, “I will let you go, under one condition.”

 

Ephraim felt much better hearing this. “And that is?” He asked.

 

* * *

 

 

Seth’s horse rode into town like thunder on cobblestone. Ephraim wrapped his arm around the other’s waist begrudgingly and sighed. “Do you even want to be here?”

 

Seth chuckled, “Oh, I just want to make sure you’ll be safe, Prince Ephraim.” Seth halted his horse as they approached a small stable, to which he climbed off effortlessly. There was a young lad there, and Seth gave him a fair sum of gold. “Keep her for the day,” He said softly, “We will be back before sundown.” As they walked off, the boy ran inside yelling that he had just seen the Prince himself.

 

“So, where to first?” Seth asked. Ephraim was a bit moody, but yet, he normally was, if things did not go his way. He put his thumb up to his lip and hummed a bit in thought. Seth watched him with sincerity.

 

“I have one or two errands to run… Then, it’s only just three purchases I believe.” Ephraim gestured as he spoke, waving his hand to correspond with how many tasks he was doing. “Well, come on.” He had already turned away and was walking into town. With a quick whistle, he beckoned Seth to follow him, which he did post haste.

 

The early morning town was already bustling. Mothers and merchants alike walked up and down the rows of small shops, eyeing every grain, seed, and berry. Smaller stalls lined the outside of larger stores and complexes, all meeting together to form a cross section in the center. Ephraim navigated around flawlessly, however, Seth was not so well acquainted. While he had seen the town before, he was more use to patrolling it on the back of his horse. Seth was not quite the type to shop.

 

At first, he actually lost Ephraim all together. He had ducked into a small diner and Seth had hardly even noticed. When he finally got his bearings, Seth stepped inside to see Ephraim speaking to a man behind the counter. He could only pick up bits and pieces, but it seemed harmless enough.

 

“Do you think you can do that? I understand that this is somewhat short notice, but I can pay well, I insist!” Ephraim almost seemed to be pleading. Seth was nervous, everything felt far too shady. He began to approach Ephraim to intervene. Right before he could grab him, the man behind the counter began to speak.

 

“Well, of course!” He laughed very loudly. “I’m just surprised you don’t have an upper class, hoity-toity food service at that castle of yours already.” The man was very excited, and spoke with glee, “I see it as an honor to cater to royalty like yourself. We’ll have everything sorted out just fine in the time you said.” He looked to Seth, “And may I help you?”

 

Ephraim turned on his heel and jumped. “Seth!” He gasped, “Don’t stand so close…!” He took Seth by the arm and waved to the shop owner, “He’s with me sir, thank you so much!”

 

They shuffled out and Seth nudged Ephraim. “Why do you need catering? There is no way you’ll be able to get away with throwing festivities.” Ephraim chuckled and rolled his eyes.

 

“You’ll get it, I’m sure.”

 

The two later found themselves on a small property, containing a temple, a garden, and a man made pond. Ephraim questioned one of the clerics there about if there were any major event within the next two weeks. She shook her head, “Nothing of particular, but why do you ask, your Highness?”

 

“Could it be possible for me to use this place for something?” Ephraim asked. Seth looked absolutely bewildered, under what circumstances would Ephraim need to  _ rent land _ for? There was no sense to it at all, and Seth was not having it.

 

“Pardon me,” Seth said to the young woman, as he tossed his arm around Ephraim’s neck and pulled him aside. He struggled, but before Ephraim could complain, Seth was already talking. “Prince Ephraim, what in the gods names are you doing?” Seth was stern, and almost angry. “Nothing you’ve done today seems to be of any practical use, and more importantly, you refuse to explain any of it to me. I understand your tendency to be sly and cunning, but Prince Ephraim, I care for you too strongly to not question why this is happening! Please, all I ask is to know that there is nothing awry going on.”

 

Ephraim shushed the other and spoke softly, “Look, I will tell you, okay? But please, Seth, you have to back off just a bit. Try to relax yourself and look at this from a casual sense.” Ephraim’s eyes looked almost sad, as if it hurt him for Seth to be so uptight, “I said yes to you coming so I could spend time with you. So, I’ll let you know if it means we can enjoy ourselves.”

 

Seth was surprised, he did not expect Ephraim to be so earnest. He nodded his head without a word, and Ephraim waved back to the cleric. “I’ll be back tomorrow to settle things, okay?” And like that, they were out on the busy streets again.

 

“So, Seth,” Ephraim began, “As you can tell, I am planning some sort of festivity.” 

 

Seth was complacent, “Yes, that much was obvious.”

 

“Well, I’m,” He was tongue-tied, “planning a wedding, Seth.”

 

“Wedding?” Seth was completely caught off guard. “For who? Is it your own? Prince Ephraim, I don’t understand!” Ephraim tapped his shoulder to calm Seth from getting too overwhelmed. He lowered his voice and spoke meekly, “But, just a wedding?”

 

Ephraim nodded. “A wedding.” He assured. Ephraim motioned over to a bundle of tents not too far from them ahead. “The shopkeepers there sell luxury goods, that’s where we’re going next.” He looked away from Seth in hesitation, “I need new clothes.”

 

Seth was quite relieved, but still curious. He figured he’d leave Ephraim be for the time being, and the two found their way into the flea market-like area. The linens for sale were truly spectacular, some of the best suits and gowns Seth had seen. He found himself stuck in his tracks however upon seeing one outfit. Ephraim looked at him confused, and tugged his sleeve to see what was wrong.

 

The outfit had a white silk shirt, complete with a cravat with gold lining the ends of the lace. Matched with a simplistic dress pants, the main feature was the shimmering dull gold long coat. Embroidered into it were designs, done in black, which ran up to a short v-collar of the same black color. The inside seemed rather plush, and it was a dashing ensemble. “Goodness…” Is all Seth could utter.

 

“You have a sweet taste, my friend!” Ephraim said, while slapping him on the back. “I think it’s for the best if I take one.” Ephraim chirped removing the outfit very quickly. Seth craned back up and regained his full focus.

 

“Prince Ephraim, you already picked out that silver cloaked piece in your hands, did you not?” Seth questioned, not wanting to intrude. He didn’t see the purpose of two outfits for one wedding. And, while he would never tell him, he did not think yellow was a suiting color for Ephraim.

 

“Not like it could hurt.” Ephraim flung the clothes over his shoulder, and Seth wondered if the coat would be too long for him. “Now Seth, help me with something!” Ephraim called to him while already pacing off. He seemed to be in a real hurry. Seth followed and came along a jewels salesman with Ephraim. He looked at Seth happily, “I need an opinion, what ring do you think would be the best?”

 

“Ring-?! Prince Ephraim, it is your wedding! Whoever in the wo-” Ephraim once again silenced Seth's worries. Once more, Seth was asked for his preference on the ring. His mind was in a twist, the idea of Ephraim marrying made him almost sick. To think he was going to go through with this, all in secret! But yet, Seth tried to cooperate and make a choice. However, his head was so muddled from it all.

 

“Seth?” Ephraim questioned to check on him. He did not reply, so Ephraim just carried on. “Please choose one you like, I can tell you more afterwards.”

 

Ephraim’s voice helped to soothe him. Seth looked over the display and tried to be sensible in his choice. And out front was a beautiful diamond ring on a silver band. Down the middle of the band was a string of gold, which encased the diamond, as if to embrace it. Seth felt touched just staring, “Well now, this one is very beautiful.”

 

Ephraim leaned over, “You’re right, that’s the one you want?”

 

“Yes - Wait?” Seth stopped himself. “Why does what I want matter, you must be getting married, not me!”

 

“Not true.” Ephraim stated bluntly.

 

“You are not getting married?” Seth questioned.

 

“Oh no, I am.” Ephraim replied, “And I just hope you will be too.” Seth’s eyes widen in realization, and Ephraim spoke gently. “Seth, the reason I allowed you to come with me... is because you mean so much to me. I wanted to be secretive in my approach, but I would rather if you would see what would be perfect for you. So in a way, Seth, I am asking to marry you.”

 

Seth was completely taken aback. “Prince Ephraim, I couldn’t.” He managed to say, “Though I admit, I find myself the happiest in your company. Time and time again, I seek you, even mentally, for some share of warmth and, oh.” Seth broke down in a fit of tears, “Oh, how I so want to, Prince Ephraim!”

 

Ephraim pulled Seth close and comforted him. “You can, Seth. I insist that you can, and you should never fear being able to love me.” He buried his face in Seth’s chest, which was heaving from his sudden tears. “I hate to keep secrets from you, and I’m sorry I’ve run you ragged today. I insist that I will love you as much as possible, so you can do the same for me.” He pulled back and showed Seth his pure smile. “Anything for such a wonderful husband.”

 

Seth was still sniffling from happiness and disbelief. Ephraim knew that there is nothing more he wanted in this moment. Yet, he still couldn’t bare to see Seth cry even of happiness. “I still have to pick out flowers. Come on, please dry your tears,” Ephraim guided Seth by the hand while tossing the jeweler his payment. “I want to make you happy again.”


End file.
